battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Enemy Sessions List
Its anniversary day is the day RIGHT before Halloween, or October 29th. Mostly October 29th though. #Primary Primary - These are monsters with only one element. They mostly introduce a new element. #Gizmo Element - Time for the series to start! Bonus Stuff Not going to give them their moveset. Sorry, kid! BUT FINE, I WILL GIVE YOU SOME DESCRIPTION OF WHAT THEY CAN DO! LIGHTSEEKER-BASED ENEMIES! (Yes, if I can't find one based off of these one things, I'm going to have to TURN one into one!) *Mountain - Jack-of-all-Trades. Has strong combo defenses and sustained protection. **Fire - Steady output of attacked enemies and has methods of putting wounded enemies down. ***BUFF: Flamin' Brooze (Scorch/Vigor) ***ATTACK: Flaymchayn (Plate/Scorch) ***DEFEND: Pawt (Scorch/Onyx) ***ITEM: Inpurrno (Jurassic/Scorch) *Storm - Cheap, co-op, combo, strong combo moves... big threat if you're not READY! **Water - Good array of spike healing. Long term damage reduction. Prepare. ***BUFF: Swirlifier (Marine/Serum) ***ATTACK: Finikin (Bane/Marine) ***DEFEND: Lugede (Marine/Bulwark) ***ITEM: Tealancholy (Semblance/Marine) *Dread - Damage over time effects are common. Supress the ability to fight back. **Poison - Steady trickle damage, steady amplifying. ***BUFF: Shaetous (Yurei/Bane) ***ATTACK: Extrapin (Bane/Snare) ***DEFEND: Staboison (Feudal/Bane) ***ITEM: Vesoak (Bane/Armament) *Tech - Packs a heavy punch, but suffers in danger. **Time - You know the drill. ***BUFF: Blazuff (Epoch/Plate) ***ATTACK: Chromoth (Drone/Epoch) ***DEFEND: Shiftime (Epoch/Gizmo) ***ITEM: Flu-POOF! (Accel/Epoch) *Nature - Most power when it carefully tends with buffs and draws strength at the opponent's state. **Forest - Will prevent themselves from collapsing easily. Lacks reliable burst heals. ***BUFF: Venus Hydra Trap (Wrath/Grama) ***ATTACK: Pyuri (Grama/Hallow) ***DEFEND: Canarach (Drone/Grama) ***ITEM: Gladrui (Grama/Taboo) *Astral - What's at top of their discard pile is what's coming next in the team... weirdly. **Solar - Discarded enemies? Use them to achieve heavy bursts of damage. ***BUFF: Promiowl (Fulgor/Scorch) ***ATTACK: Slaytex (Taboo/Fulgor) ***DEFEND: Biibind (Fulgor/Drone) ***ITEM: Duskini (Constellation/Fulgor) Fact: Staboison was originally name Poiscany. TWILIGHT ZONE-BASED ENEMIES! *Hlick-Hlock (Epoch/Fusillade) **As you see, these are TIME BOMBS. You have five rounds (Basically, after all enemies take their turn.) to kill it, or it will kill (if not, massively damage) you. *Molsk (Onyx/Organ) **The Molsk's main thing is to hug your face and try and mold it. But this is a game, so unless you die, your face won't be molded by them. That's their best way to attack; hug your FACE! *Unidentified Hunger Object (Celestial/Pabulum) **"No better name to give it" as the Bloonbestiary creator says. They will try and lure you into their mouths, and if you aren't lured they'll try and LICK YOU to their mouths. Pick one. *Stalkin' Dowwy (Crafty/Wrath) **Yes, another The Living Doll inspired enemy. Stalkin' Dowwies are basically way more threatening versions of Treenas. They can stab you with their HANDS! OH MY GAWSH! *Wunoluck (Gale/Accel) **Fact: When you look at them they're different. But mainly, they try and chop you with their choppers. And try and ace you down. *B. Holder (Organ/Snare) **They look like innocent big gloves, but once they stare at you you're going to be held and they'll squeeze the beauty out of you. Unless you're a man. Then they'll just squeeze you. *Boweas (Crafty/Yurei) **They DO in fact look innocent. Not until you start thinking of bad thoughts will they start trying to kill you off. They kill off their teammates, two. Not sure why. NOT SURE WHY. *Hitchy (Yurei/Accel) **Looks like three bodies on one head. But literally, the actual body's in the middle. They can use their body lookalikes to turn them into wheels or walk with 'em. Hey WAIT! *Nytemayre (Wrath/Haunt) **They come on planes, but are better classified as Wrath/Haunt. They come in various creepy nightmare-giving looks. And will try and mutilate and kill many people. Scary they are. Category:Blog posts